pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghetsis (Resurgence)
|romaji = G-Cis Harmonia Gropius |image = |gender = Male |eye = Red |hair = Gray-green |town = Unknown |region = Unova |relatives = N (Foster son) Anthea and Concordia (Foster daughters) |class = Team Plasma |gen = V |games = Black and White Black 2 and White 2 |team = yes |teamname = Team Plasma |teamrank = Sage (BW) Leader (B2W2)}} Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius (Japanese: G-Cis Harmonia Gropius) is the main antagonist of Pokémon Resurgence: Black & White. He is one of the Seven Sages and the true mastermind behind Team Plasma. History Ghetsis raised N, claiming he would be the next heir as Team Plasma's king, and his goal would be to liberate all Pokémon, by using his power to communicate with them. After growing up, N was about to be crowned King of Team Plasma in Ghetsis' plan to use N's pure-hearted desire to save Pokémon to summon Reshiram and enslave it. However, the attempt backfired, and left Team Plasma's castle destroyed by Reshiram's Fusion Flare. Pokémon Resurgence: Black & White TBA Pokémon Resurgence: Sun & Moon TBA Appearance Ghetsis has red eyes and a long, pale green hair, with two locks of it sticking out by his eyes. He wears a red eyepiece over his right eye for unknown means. He mostly hides his right hand among his robes. Ghetsis wears a black cloak, with an eye pattern on them. Ghetsis also wears two yellow bracelets in his yellow hand, which he uses a cane, with a Team Plasma logo on it. Ghetsis also wears a pair of black boots. Personality Ghetsis' personality is similar to an inspirational speaker regarding the release of Pokémon when first encountered. Under that he hides his true personality: a cruel megalomaniac who will stop at nothing to get what he wants; he even goes as far as to lie to his adopted children - especially N, claiming his power to communicate with Pokémon would make N a king of Team Plasma and to liberate all Pokémon. Contrary to many of his speeches, he views Pokémon merely as tools, thinking them too valuable to be lost. He wishes nothing more than to totally dominate the Unova region and rule over it with an iron fist, enforced by his own Pokémon and Team Plasma. He has great charisma, as he was capable of convincing the members of Team Plasma, including the Seven Sages to follow his ways. His charisma is demonstrated as many people are somehow influenced by his speeches, making them to at least rethink the relationship between Pokémon and humans. He is known to be a brilliant scientist, as one of the Plasma Scientists claimed that he created a system capable of robbing Pokémon from the Storage System from over all the world. However, he also counts on Colress, knowing the scientist has a machine that would allow them to control Reshiram for nefarious purposes. Ghetsis also appears to be somewhat insane. He is visibly mentally unstable, bursting into fits of rage that prompt him to shout and to aggressively slam his cane to the ground. A Shadow Triad member points out Ghetsis loses control, which further evidences this behavior to be recurrent. Pokémon On hand Controlled Gallery BW118 Ghetsis cane error.png|Ghetsis in N's flashback Ghetsis anime.png Ghetsis Adventures.png|Ghetsis in the manga Ghetsis B2W2 Adventures.png|Ghetsis' second outfit in the manga Voice Actors *Shō Hayami (Japanese) *Patrick Seitz (English) Trivia * Ghetsis is 2.00 m (6'6") tall. * Ghetsis's anime incarnation combines traits of his two video game incarnations. His personality is similar to his characterization in Black and White, but his outfit and open motives are taken from Black 2 and White 2. * He is the only villainous team leader in the anime to be arrested successfully at the conclusion of his plot. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Team Leaders Category:Team Plasma